


INSERT FOOT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wonderful challenge from fanspired over on LJ. The challenge words are treacle, orgasmic, perpendicular and (get this) Wankle rotary engine! Yep. Wankle rotary engine. Dean's a little ticked. Sam's in mortal danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INSERT FOOT

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"Just listen to that engine!" Dean marveled. "It's freaking orgasmic."

"So replace the Impala's engine with one, you like it so much," Sam said irritably from his bed, tired of hearing about it. "Turn the T.V. off."

"What?"

Sam froze, his blood turning to treacle in his veins at the sound of the single bitten-off word. He rose, eyeing Dean cautiously. Best to be perpendicular when his brother was this ticked off. "Uh, sorry?"

"Appreciating the Wankle rotary engine is like watching porn," Dean said coldly. "It's got nothing to do with real life. Now you go apologize to Baby."


End file.
